dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Elves are a race of humanoid creatures that are known for their longevity, grace and nimbleness in battle. In Dragon Nest, elves are a playable race that start off as Archers, which can in turn become Bowmasters or Acrobats. Characteristics The characteristic that instantly distinct an elf from a human are their pointed ears. While most elves typically resemble a Caucasian human, having a fair complexion, crystal-blue or green irises and golden-blond hair, elves with other hair and skin color variations have been shown. The most notable example being Zenya, who has a dark skin tone, curly dark brown hair, black irises and monolid eyes. They also possess a slim physique and natural flexibility and grace. Commonly, elves are usually born female, with Yuvenciel and Ritto being the only known male elves alive. An elf who dies faraway of Anu Arendel are said to never be able to find eternal sleep, and their bodies turn into sand soon after perishing. It is unknown what exactly not being able to find eternal sleep means, but this causes a great anxiety to elves. History The exact origins of elves are still untold in the game, although what is known is that elves originate from a tree they call the Tree of Life, making elves very close relatives of each other, as they come from the same origins (i.e., "fruits coming from the same tree"). The Tree of Life is currently located in Anu Arendel, which also acts as the seat of government for the Elven Kingdom. Elves are known for their close contact with other creatures, such as the water spirits of Loreline River and humans, led by King Feather of Saint Haven, which the elves had diplomatic ties with; the latter became the motivation to construct Hermalte Port near Saint Haven. They later assisted in the Black Dragon Raid, with Princess Nerwin leading the Silver Crescent Archers as one of the Six Heroes. In the present, it is revealed that the relationship between humans and elves was strained due to the incident that caused the disappearance of the water spirits residing in Loreline River. Although this does not seem obvious due to the contributions of elven adventurers to the campaign against the Dragon Followers, time can only tell if this strained relation between the two races would bring forth conflict or be resolved. Culture Telesia One distinguishable trait of an elf is the concept of Telesia — an elf's purpose in life. An elf would receive one's Telesia at birth, and that elf would spend its life in trying to fulfill this Telesia. Telesia varies from elf to elf, and it often shapes the character of an elf. Despite Telesia being a concept based around independence, every elf is persuaded into seeking and fulfilling it, and elves who do not carry it to completion are often looked down like it's the case of Yuvenciel and Lianna. However, Master Archer Zenya has shown a carefree way of thinking towards Telesia with no apparent consequences. The term "telesia" may mean "path, way or destiny" in elven tongue, based on the common elven greeting "pala telesia", which roughly means "may you find your destiny". Community Yuvenciel commentary about Triana being the daughter of Narsilia suggest that the reign Monarch of elves is considered the procreator of all elves born under their government, most likely due to being bound to the Tree of Life and maintaining it, while all elves are born from it's fruits. However, it seems that it's still acceptable to reefer any elf as a sibling, as Ritto refereed one of the offspring during Narsilia reign as his "little sister", who would technically be his niece instead. The existence of the Tree of Life, added to Adelynn explanation about how elves do not pursue relationships seem to imply that not only elves do not reproduce sexually, but may be unable to do so. However, despite Adelynn's claim there is evidence supporting that relationships between elves as well as relationships between a human and an elf are relatively common. Some elves actively oppose to relationships, like Ithilien. Overall, the Elf Kingdom is a collectivist society that focuses on what it's best for their own species and for a long time harbored ill feelings towards humans. Elves who do harm to the species receive harsh punishments, like it's the case of Ritto who was put through physical torture and lived without being called by his name despite his position as the Monarch's guardian, and Lianna who faced exile. Non-elves who threaten the species also can face severe consequences, as it's the case of Louie who after unintentionally killing a newborn elf, avoided death penalty but was forbidden from returning back to his homeland. Language The elves have their own language, as made evident by the word "Telesia". However, it hasn't been elaborated further neither other words have been shown. It is also unknown how or why are elves familiar with human language. Arts It is said that most elves have an aptitude to music; both Adelynn and Nerwin have been said to be experienced harp players, with Nerwin even using her skill in playing the harp to lull Cerberus Kakalri — and the allied army that accompanied her — to sleep. In battle, elves choose the bow as a weapon of choice. The famous idol singer of Lagendia, Harori, is an elf herself. Politics The new Monarch of elves is selected through a Conclave, a process that takes place deep in the forest in presence of an artifact known as The Origin of the Forest in presence of all candidates. The selected Monarch will sit at the Tree of Life, becoming it's source of energy, and will reign the elves until the new selected Monarch takes over, which happens after the death of the current one. List of Known Elves Monarchs of the Elven Kingdom *Amaryllis - Former queen, who ruled about 500 years from the present time. Also known as Serensiel. *Narsilia - Formerly known as Nerwin, one of the Six Heroes. *Federeth - Current King of Elves, formerly known as Yuvenciel. Formerly affiliated with the Dragon Followers as an Apostle. He is famous for being a deserted who resisted his Telesia. The first known male Monarch of the Elven Kingdom. Archer Skill Trainers *Master Archer Deanna - Archer skill trainer in Prairie Town. *Master Archer Adelynn - Archer skill trainer in Calderock Village. *Master Archer Ithilien - Archer skill trainer in Saint Haven. *Master Archer Zenya - Archer skill trainer in Lotus Marsh. Others *Ritto - The second male elf introduced, he was known for being close with the former Queen Nerwin. After the events of the Black Dragon Raid he was blamed and punished for the deaths of elves, he is later known as the Elf Elder. *Lianna - An elf who participated in the Black Dragon Raid with a tendency to gossip. Exiled from Anu Arendel after falling in love with a human male and refusing to become the Queen. *Lipius - The third male elf introduced. Temporary dated Loffy the Beggar. Lipius was freed from Telesia after the Queen he was ordered to guard perished, allowing him to wander the world as he pleased. *Agelia - A former Queen candidate. Murdered by Rozalinde during the Conclave. *Harori - An idol with a large following of humans. She doesn't seem to be acknowledged by other elves however. *Meriendel - A blind elf Dragon Follower and companion of the Conqueror King Feder. Helped Feder reach the Monolith, and was killed by Mist Land inhabitants while trying to help stabilize the Monolith from Mist Land's side. Trivia The language of elves seems to be a combination of Greek and Hebrew languages. * Pala' telesia. Elves in Mistland Because of the nature of Vestinel's world, Mistland also has its own elves. Like the elves from Anu Arendel, the elves from Mistland originate from a Tree of Life. However, they do not share the same belief in Telesia as their Lagendian counterparts; instead, their lives are spent fulfilling the will of Vestinel as with most creatures. For this reason, elves mainly serve as holy soldiers and priestesses of the Holy Edart Empire. Not all elves develop properly at the moment of their birth. There are some who are called fallen fruit elves, who are born with frail and sometimes deformed physical characteristics, as well as a lifespan shorter than even those of Mistland humans. Their physical forms, considered inferior by better-developed elves, puts fallen fruit elves on a lower social status, often forcing them into menial tasks. However, their deformity also makes them resistant to Vestinel's influence, allowing them to develop free will which longs for the "goodwill of Lagendia". Known Mistland Elves * Arc - Fallen fruit elf who was among those assigned to retrieve Pitya as an Oracle-candidate. He prolonged his lifespan by using a mysterious substance called Harmonium. Eventually defected to the Anti-Goddess Faction, but was not recognized as an official member due to his background. * Camellia - Fallen fruit elf who, like Arc, used Harmonium to prolong her life. She chose to pursue her dream of becoming a priestess for the Holy Edart Empire, but died not long after deciding to not rely on her Harmonium. See also *Dark Elves Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Elves